Wo ai ni
by Lady Tien
Summary: An AU fic about Lunch and Tien inspired by DB movie 3 and Mulan. In this fic I use Chaozu who is the matchmaker's original name, Jiaozi. Please RR
1. Default Chapter Title

WO AI NI  


Romantic A/U fic about Tien and Lunch's romance. Jiaozi is the matchmaker.....  
Words like _this _are thoughts. I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT. Their rights and copyright are property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio/Shueisha, Funimation and Toei animation. Don't sue me. Please just tell me if you liked it.  
  
  


Lunch had finally arrived in Mifan.  
After a sleepless night, driving on heer Capsule ship (that now was out of use), she had finally reached the capital. She didn't know anyone there, she knew just that it was the farest place from her college, where other orphan girls lived and studied. All the days, for years, doing always the same things. It bothered her so much. So she escaped to go away.   
She had left a short message for her friends. They hadn't to look for her, she just wanted to be free and live her life. 

But now she had to search for a decent work. It hadn't to be be difficult, in a big industrious city like Mifan's capital. She could start from taking a room in a cheap hotel and start to write books, draw paintings or write and sing songs. She liked writing poems, mostly romantic, about the love that had never come in her life. She didn't dream about his appearance, she wanted him to be mature and caring towards her, and probably her other half wanted him to be brave, strong, tough and able to handle her. Well, that was almost impossible,almost a dream....

And dreams couldn't help her now. Looking up to the magnificent palace on the top of the hill in front of her eyes, she sighed and then murmured to herself:  
-Maybe the emperor needs a maid.....  
  
  
__________________________  
-Tenshinhan, you make me worry.  
The tall young man turned to see the tiny emperor Jiaozi looking out of the window at the peaceful, beautiful garden with a small crystalline lake and flower-beds. His small fists were clinched, but he immediately posed his hands on the galss of the window.  
-Every man here has his woman: the guards, the sentinels, the soldiers of my army, my pageboys, my chefs, my stable-men... everyone, I mean.  
Except for you and me, but I'm too young to think about a wedding.  
Jiaozi looked severe, but his biggest wish was to make his best friwend, tutor and duke of Mifan to find a good, no, a perfect bride to share his life with. He thought that everyone in the world needed someone who was more than a friend to be happy.

Jiaozi had told him this about a thousand times this last year, but Tenshinhan never gave up. He was so stubborn.  
-I... don't want to get married. I want to fight and train, not be at home and get bored with a family. A wife would never allow me to fight.  
-As you wish...  
But Jiaozi was stubborn too. He lowered his head and closed his eyes. _A day or another, you'll notice a girl different from all the other ones, just like you... and you'll fall in love. Everything happens just once, but once, it has to happen..._

__________________________  
Lunch walked through the majestic imperial corridors.  
She had been lucky, they were looking just for a maid at the palace, and in two weeks behaviour had denmostrated she was one of the more disciplined and eager ones, so they had assigned her that work.  
_Luckily they haven't found out about my sneeze-change-of-personaluty-thingy_, she thought. But that moment had to come too. Meanwhile, she was very careful with everything that could tickle her nose and provoke "what she didn't want".  
  
Now there was only a room left to tidy up.  
She pushed its door. It was open. Her feet made no noise when she entered into the already clean room, were almost all was tidy. _This isn't surely a man like the others. _  
There were no women shoes, no women clothes, no sign of a secrest lover, a concubine or a probable wife. It was more simple than the other rooms, but larger. The bed looked like a throne, huge, at the centre of the room. On the desk there was some paper and ink. Also there was a stamp, property of the room's owner. _Mmm, if it is as I guess, he must be the most important person in this palace, after the emperor, of course...  
_She carefully took the stamp in her hand, merged it in the ink and pressed it on the paper. _Yes. it was as I guessed. _On the paper there was the name of the emperor's closest friend, tutor as well as duke of Mifan and great fighter. It was also said that he hadn't a bride, a fiancee or something like that.

Then she started to tidy his room up, though there wsn't too much work to do. She bent to pick up a hat with a feather on its top when it tickled her nose. _NO! PLEASE NO! She'll ruin all!!!  
_But it was too late. Her hair turned from dark blue to blonde, her eyes from dark blue, large and innocent to green and slanted.

Kushami looked around herself with anger. _Where did that ditz bring me? _she took a look around. _Hmmm... a royal chamber? Maybe I can find something like interesting here..._  
Looking for an inexistent diamond, jem, money or whatever precious there could be, Kushami opened all the drawers, looked under the bed, even in the wardrobe, but obviously she didn't find anything. Her eyes then finally fell on the desk, and she saw the fresh ink the stamp had left.  
-TENSHINHAN?!

Well, uhu, was it kinda sucky like I think? Please make me know!!!


	2. Default Chapter

WO AI NI  


Romantic A/U fic about Tien and Lunch's romance. Jiaozi is the matchmaker.....  
I've put some links to good T/L fics... you already know the ones written by Xnightshade 17, I suppose... but read them, if you want.  
Words like _this _are thoughts. I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT. Their rights and copyright are property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio/Shueisha, Funimation and Toei animation. Don't sue me. Please just tell me if you liked it.  
  


Luckily, she had sneezed and turned back into Lunch before leaving the room. With that mess, they would've banned her forever from Mifan!

After a few weeks at the palace, Lunch and the other servants were called by a chef. "A chef caught a bad cold just yesterday, and today the Emperor has invited the ambassador of Ranran island for dinner. We need someone who can substitute him! Which of you can cook really well?"  
Lunch was the only to raise her hand. she couldn't believe it!! Anyone was able to cook there!?  
"Hmmm. That's bad... Let's see what you can do, anyway."

It wasn't easy to prepare dinner for royal people. She often cooked when she was at the college, but now she needed to remember the most raffinate ones. So she cooked sourish pork, carp with bamboo sprouts, shrimps soup and so much otther stuff she couldn't remember of. Lunch just hoped they would've liked it.

***  
-Jiaozi-sama, these plates are delicious, a joy for my palate. If I am allowed to, could I give my compliments to the chef?  
The ambassador from Ranran island had just finished his carp with bamboo sprouts.  
-Sure, whatever. I'll call the chef later to give him your congrats.  
Jiaozi was a little too confident. Well, anyway, what do you expect from a little kid?  
He turned his head to look at his best friend, Tenshinhan, who was always at his right.  
-Ten, wasn't the chef sick?  
-hmmm? Yes, he was. I believe that someone substitued him and prepared this... or he suddenly recovered... and if he did, he surely surpassed himself!

Jiaozi didn't wait for the end of the dinner to call Lunch. She had cooked the best courses, there was no doubt, because the others had prepared the cakes and the first rice plates.  
They made her change her dirty rags into a clean light violet long western style dress, they combed her wavy dark blue hair and gave her two pearl earrings. She looked really beautiful now, just like a young lady. She appeared in front of the them: the Emperor, the ambassador from a fair land, a few ministers and... Tenshinhan  
-Uhu? Has the chef changed?- Jiaozi asked.  
-No, my Emperor.-someone answered.-I've substitued him. He caught a bad cold...  
-He was old, and about to retire. From now you're officially my head chef.  
Lunch was stunned. -W-what?!  
-If you want, you can take a bath and rest now. Oh, and your plates were really delicious. We all liked them. Especially Tenshinhan, me and the ambassador.  
Lunch bowed and then went away. She couldn't believe it! Head chef... she was an head chef! After a few weeks... she surely could be considered lucky.  
  
-A very pretty girl, ain't she?  
-Yes, she is, Jiaozi-sama.  
-Tenshinhan! You told me you would've called me Jiaozi when there weren't the ministers with us!  
Ten chuckled. -Ooops, sorry, Jiaozi.  
After Ten had gone, the emperor kid closed the door of his room. His mind had started to plan something.  
  
******

Links (type them in your browser!)  
[http://www.stas.net/1/saiyanbrat/fanfics/lunch.html][1]   
[http://www.geocities.com/shard00/series/mirai/bchp1.html][2] (slight lime)  
These ones are not for minors!!!  
[http://ami.animenetwork.com/evilorangec/writings/othersfics/byKamy/RTK.html][3]   
[http://www.vegeta_bedtime_stories.homestead.com/Midnight_Bird.html][4]

   [1]: http://www.stas.net/1/saiyanbrat/fanfics/lunch.html
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/shard00/series/mirai/bchp1.html
   [3]: http://ami.animenetwork.com/evilorangec/writings/othersfics/byKamy/RTK.html
   [4]: http://www.vegeta_bedtime_stories.homestead.com/Midnight_Bird.html



End file.
